The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 372979, filed in the PTO on Mar. 21, 1995, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to fishing tackle and more specifically it relates to an improved fishing lure.
Many types of live bait and a thousand different types of artificial lures may be cast with a bait-casting rod and reel. Of the lures, plugs made out of wood or plastic into many different shapes and sizes are the most common. Most often they are fashioned to resemble some type of live bait, such as a minnow, crayfish, or frog. Lures known as spoons are made with shiny silver, cooper, or bronze finishes. These wobble and flash when pulled through the water. There are diving (weighted) plugs for fishing in deep water, light wiggling plugs for splashing along the surface, feathered plugs, and shiny metal spoons and weighted spinners with colored deer hair and rubber legs attached to them. There are plugs made from actual small minnows embedded in transparent plastic and a host of other variations. Many have triple gangs of hooks hanging form the middle and rear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fishing tackle have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used by the fishermen in catching fish. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.